Travel Back In Time
by miajaydenforever
Summary: When Gabriella and Troy find a time traveling machine in her bedroom, what happens when they traveled back to when they were 11? A wizard accidentally casts a spell on them and later will they still have lost memories or will Alyssa fix what she started. In the end will this all have been a dream?


Travel Back In Time  
Crossover story: Wizards of Waverly Place and High School Musical

By: miajaydenforever

Copyright2013©

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were sleeping in Troy's room, until there was a crashing sound in Gabriella's bedroom(They lived next door and were dating).  
They quickly went to her room and saw a machine with the year 2003 glowing in bright neon green letters.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, Gabi."

"Wanna go into it?" Gabriella was curious of the odd item in her bedroom.

"If you're coming, but curiosity killed the cat." Troy teased.

"Let's go!"

* * *

As they entered the machine immediately they noticed as they were in the clear glass machine they were traveling back in time as the watched Gabi's room change from the current time to when she was 11 years old.

"What happened?"

She knew the answer to her question but asked anyways hoping it was just a dream, slowly the machine spit out a message that read:

You have entered the year of 2003, be careful of your actions and make sure you do not change the future, from what you might or might not have changed in the past will create a possible new future, enjoy!  
_**P.S. This machine will be here in 24 hours and if you miss that you will be stuck here in 2003 **__**forever**__**.**_

She showed it to Troy as the machine slowly vanished, Gabi was scared of the warnings given.

"What should we do?"

"Let's see what we were like when we were 11!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Are you sure? What if we do something that shouldn't have happened?" Troy asked, confused at Gabriella's emotions from scared to excited within a minute.

"Come on, Troy! It'll let us know more about each other from the past." She said squealing, "Plus, we'll find out if we were truly meant to be!" She added.

"Fine, but you are not, I repeat not leaving my sight for a second!"

"Troy, stop being so over-protective, I have a dad and I don't need another!" She teased at him.

"Fine, but we need to buy cell phones!"

"Why?"

"Because you were so excited, that we didn't bring our phones and I don't want you to get lost, little girl." He said then laughed when he said 'little girl'.

"Okay, we'll go and get two phones." "What kind she asked after agreeing.

"iPhones, duh Gabi, so we can talk face to face if we're lost without each other, and so I can make sure _you_ are okay." Troy said, still being over-protective.

They bought two iPhones and added each other's phone number in and Facetime."

"We have 22 hours and 37 minutes before we have to leave." Troy said, then added, " We need to see you at age 11 first!"

"What!? No fair!" Gabriella said and started to pout. Troy laughed at how immature Gabriella was being.

"Let's go, I'll get you ice cream!" Troy said as if she was 4 years old.

"Hey, we traveled back 5 years, not 11!" Gabi said.

They went to get ice cream and saw a crowd infront of them, they couldn't believe it, then suddenly their memories were lost, in a bright flash of yellow light.

* * *

"Hi, do I know you, you seem familiar." Troy said frowning.

"I don't know, you look familiar too." She said, also frowning.

* * *

This they didn't know was none other than a wizard's magic, the magic of Alyssa Montanez, part wizard, part elf, part vampire, and also the headmaster of magic.

"Ugh . . ." Alyssa groaned, "I should have frozen time, then do the spell"  
"Now I have to give them their memories, after I find them." She groaned again why couldn't magic read your mind, She meant to do it on the couple infront of her, they were fighting and she wanted to fix it.

She found Gabriella and Troy and froze time as she said waving her wand, "Gialsjay timesday." _Okay Alyssa, now just jog their memory._ "Do what you say, say what you mean. One thing leads to another, Remember." She said waving her wand, she stopped hopping after her wand was in her boot and everything was moving again, like nothing happened the Gabi and Troy remembered.

* * *

"We didn't get to see ourselves when we were 11 . . ." Gabi whined.

"Gabi, we have to go in 6 minutes, before we'll be stuck here _**forever**_ remember?"

"Fine."

They both ran to her room and the machine arrived and they stepped in traveling back to the year 2008. They arrived and noticed their iPhones vanished when they stepped out.

"Huh?!"

"Ohhh Myyy Goshhhh . . ."

Alyssa had been in the machine and she came out before they did and were confused with: Who is she? And other questions, and were about to ask when . . .

They woke up from their dreams . . .

Troy and Gabi talked about their dreams and found out they had the same dream.

* * *

A/N: This was just a one-shot created from my imagination, hope you enjoyed, took me ½ hour to write.

Thanks for Reading and Please Review!


End file.
